AU Harry Potter Timeline
by The Weird Someone
Summary: A AU Timeline that I created for the fun of it.


A timeline of Harry Potter that is vastly AU. You are all free to use it, as long as you give me the credit of making it.

1981 October 31 - The Dark Lord Voldemort is defeted by Harry James Potter, but James and Lily Potter end up in comas.

1981 Novenber 1 - The young Harry James Potter is placed at the Dursley's doorsteps by Albus Dumbledore, Minevra McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. Sirius Black bring James and Lily Potter to Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

1981 November 2 - Sirius Black is arrested for killing Peter Pettigrew and betraying the Potters.

1981 November 5 - Sirius Black is brought too Azkaban without a trail. Percy Ignatius Weasley gets a pet rat.

1985 September 11 - James Potter wakes up from his coma.

1985 September 12 - Sirius Black is released from Azkaban upon the testimony of James Potter and is brought to Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for treatment.

1985 September 13 - James Potter finds out from Rebues Hagrid that Harry James Potter had been left too be raised by the Dursley's. Percy Ignatius Weasley's pet rat disappear.

1985 September 18 - James Potter is released from Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. James Potter visit the Dursley's and finds out that Harry James Potter was never seen by the Dursley's.

1985 September 19 - Remus John Lupin visits Sirius Black at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

1985 September 21 - Albus Dumbledore and James Potter meets face to face and has a fallout.

1985 September 30 - Sirius Black is released from Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures.

1985 October 1 - James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus John Lupin start to search for Harry James Potter.

1986 December 21 - Lily Potter wakes up from her coma. James Potter visit her at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures.

1986 December 30 - Lily Potter is released from Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures. Lily Potter joins the search for Harry James Potter.

1992 June 4 - Quirinus Quirrell is stopped from stealing the Philosopher's Stone by Albus Dumbledore and later dies from unknown causes.

1993 May 29 - Tom Marvolo Riddle is brought back from the dead and in the process kills Ginevra Molly Weasley.

1993 May 30 - The Weasley family lose trust in Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

1994 September 1 - The Triwizard Tournament is announced to be revived.

1995 June 24 - Cedric Diggory dies and Lord Voldemort is brought back to live with help from Peter Pettigrew. Bartemius Crouch Junior is later arrested for impersonating Alastor Moody.

1995 June 25 - Bartemius Crouch Junior admits that Lord Voldemort has come back from the dead in the presence of Albus Dumbledore, several Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry professors and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Bartemius Crouch Junior is later given the Dementor's Kiss by the order of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. The news of Lord Voldemort is not brought to light.

1995 June 26 - Albus Dumbledore Sends out the information about the revival of Lord Voldemort to the former members of the Order of the Phoenix.

1995 June 27 - Lord Voldemort and Tom Marvolo Riddle become aware of each other. The Riddle House is burnt down by unknown causes and a unknown body is found in the burnt out ruins.

1995 July 1 - The Order of the Phoenix reunite in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James Potter and Sirius Black is forced to come by Lily Potter and Remus John Lupin.

1995 July 5 - Lily Potter and Remus John Lupin finds a old book that descrips an old ritual that can summon a person any place, in any time.

1995 July 12 - Lily Potter and Remus John Lupin bring up the ritual to James Potter and Sirius Black.

1995 July 13 - Sirius Black, Lily Potter, Remus John Lupin and James Potter bring the ritual to Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore agree to help them try the ritual as a last try in finding Harry James Potter.

1995 August 15 - Remus John Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore and several Order of the Phoenis members try out the ritual. They succed.


End file.
